Arrow - Hawk and Dove
by MrDalek1999
Summary: When an enemy believed to be dead arrives in Starling City, a different kind of vigilante team will stand in his path of destruction and death. But will this new team of heroes accept the help of the Arrow. Or will the temper of one of the members put all their lives in jeopardy


**Hey guys,**

**Fact about me. I am a massive fan of Arrow. And recently I have been thinking about storylines that could be in the new series that link with screenplays I am writing at the moment. One of these screenplays follows the storyline of the superheroes Hawk and Dove.**

**I decided that I wanted to post this to you guys to see if you like it. If you want me to continue this story please review and tell me what you like about it. Don't worry. If there is a chapter 2, Oliver will be in it. **

The boy in the red hood stood on the corner of the street, looking across the road at the mall. He looked to his left and saw a girl in a blue hood walking towards him. Together they crossed the road in silence, their gaze never leaving the house. They knew he was hiding in their. It was just a matter of finding him. As they reached the other side of the street, a girl in a dark pink hoodie walked out of a nearby alley. They all walked together towards the mall.

"Do you guys copy?" They heard over their Bluetooth headpieces.

"Loud and clear Owl, loud and clear," The boy said back.

"Okay, I've got a live video feed on the mall. Searching for Monarch now," Owl said through the earpieces. Just the mention of Monarch made the boy want to punch something or someone. But his anger soon calmed when both of the girls put an arm on his shoulder, the girl in blue in a motherly sense and the girl in pink in a loving sense. But no matter how calm he was he still wanted to kill Monarch for what he did to the boys brother.

They entered the mall and split up; the girl in pink going up the escalator, the girl in blue walking straight ahead, and the boy going up in the elevator.

"Hawk in position," the boy said.  
"Dove in position," the girl in blue said.

"Kite in position," the girl in pink said.  
Dove walked into the food court of the mall and sat down at a table. Kite found a bench on the second floor where she could keep an eye on Dove and Hawk was on the third floor keeping an eye on both Kite and Dove.

"I think I have a lock on Monarch," Owl said.

"Where? Give me a location," Hawk said.

"Calm down Hawk. We'll get him," Dove said back through the earpiece.

"Ok. Monarch is… about to sit down next to Dove,"  
"Dove, don't freak out," Kite said.

"I'll be fine," Dove said.

However when Monarch sat down at the table, Dove's heart rate rose significantly. Hawk could hear it beating faster.

"Dove you are going to be fine. Don't stress,"

Hawk cast his gaze around the rest of the mall and noticed that their were an overwhelming amount of people looking at the table where Dove and Monarch were seated. As he glanced at the faces he noticed an incredibly familiar one.  
"Guys, Kestrel is here. This is a trap," Hawk said over the intercom.

"So what is your name?" asked Monarch. He looked almost the same as their last encounter except he now wore a purple shirt instead of his black hoodie.

"I'm Sally. What is your name?" Dove asked back. At least she had remembered her cover.

"I'm Andy. Nice to meet you Sally," He said, putting his hand out for a handshake. Dove knew she shouldn't reach out her hand but she also knew that it would be odd for her not to shake it. So she extended her hand and shook his.

"Or should I say Dawn," He whispered. Dove's heart rate started to rise even more.

"Tell me where Hawk is Dawn. And I won't have to hurt you," Monarch said, his grip on Dove's hand tightening.

"Hawk you have to do something," Kite pleaded over the intercom. He could tell she was stressing out as her heart rate had increased exponentially since they had entered the mall.

"Fine Dawn. If you're not going to tell me. I'm just going to have to take you with me," Monarch said. He stood up, grabbed Dove by the arm and started pulling her towards the exit. Around 10 people who were in the food court now stood up and started walking behind Monarch and Dove. Dove looked around for Kite and Hawk but they were nowhere to be seen. She hoped they had a plan because she was scared. As they neared the elevators and escalators, Dove heard a noise behind her. Monarch turned her around to see Hawk standing there, his fists balled.

"Let. Her. Go," Hawk said, anger rising in his voice.  
"Ah Hank. Decided to join the party have you," Monarch teased. Hawk's fists balled more. Dove even felt a little scared. She felt Monarch move uncomfortably next to her. He knew what Hawk was capable of when he was angry. In the distance I heard what sounded like a gunshot and sure enough one of the men in front of Dove fell to the ground, never to get up again.

"I will say this one more time _. Let. Her. Go. And I might let you live 1 more day," Hawk said angrily. Monarch pretended to be brave but everyone knew that he was wetting himself with fear. Another gunshot sounded across the mall and another one of the men in front of Dove fell to the ground. Dove saw a figure looming behind Dove. Monarch saw this but he kept the same look on his face as to not alert Hawk.  
"Hawk behind you!" Dove shouted. Hawk turned around to find an assault rifle aimed at him by none other than Kestrel. Hawk grabbed the end of the gun and bent it up so that it was facing Kestrel's face. Kestrel immediately took his hand of the trigger and dropped the gun. When he did he felt a familiar pain erupting in his face. He fell to the ground clutching his cheek. Hawk had punched him hard. Hawk's gaze once again moved back to Monarch. Monarch decided it would be best to leave.

"Get him. Take him down," Monarch shouted. He knew that the men would wake up later today in the Starling City Hospital. Some might not even wake up. But he didn't care. He needed to escape. The men all pulled their guns out and fired at Hawk. He simply stood there while a rain of bullets was released on him. When the men needed to reload, Hawk made his move. He punched the nearest guy to him, kicked another and grabbed the pistol out of one guys hand and pistol-whipped him with it. In the space of time it took him to do that, three more men had fallen due to the sniper support Kite was providing. Monarch tried to drag Dove but she fought back, biting down on his hand. He screamed in agony but he let go of her and ran through the mall door. Dove ran after him but lost him in the massive group of people outside the mall. Hawk and Kite ran straight out of the mall behind her.

"Dammit," Hawk said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Please review if you did **

**-Dalek**


End file.
